


Feelings

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The moment Dean realises he's in love with Castiel, and the angel reads his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

It had been niggling in the back of his mind for some time, but Dean had always managed to avoid thinking about it. There had always been something more important to focus on. First, there had been the apocalypse. He'd only just met Castiel then, and he figured he was a dick like the rest of the angels. That had only been consolidated when Castiel had tricked him into obedience, and Dean had felt let down and betrayed. He'd started to consider Cas a friend as well as an ally, and to find out he was neither cut him deeply.

The niggling thought had started to appear the day Sam opened the cage and released Lucifer. Castiel had pressed Dean up against the wall with his hand against his mouth, his eyes beseeching and promising. Dean had nodded, knowing that Castiel had made up his mind to do the right thing. The thought had grown even further when Castiel had stayed behind to hold off Raphael, but the knowledge of Castiel's death had stopped Dean from thinking about that at all.

Dean first started to realise it when Castiel returned. The relief he felt was enormous. It only strengthened when they had left the brothel not long after. Sam was gone, and even with the acute loss he felt for his brother, Dean had laughed at Castiel's idiocy. He hadn't had so much fun in a long time, and it was with Cas.

He used to wish that Castiel was more human, that he wore jeans, and understood Dean's pop culture references, and generally lost the stick in his ass. But seeing what Castiel was like in 2014, the hippy junkie, he could barely see any of his friend in the broken shell of a man that Castiel had become. When Castiel had snatched him from Zachariah, he stared at his friend with joy and relief.

"Don't ever change." It hadn't seemed like much, but it meant everything to Dean, and he was positive that he would never let Castiel turn into what he'd seen. It was then he began to realise that Cas was perfect the way he was, and he'd take him as he was, awkward and uncomfortable, and Dean's best friend.

It grew when he made his decision to do everything he could to stop the future he'd seen occurring. Even if it meant Castiel hating him and Sam and Bobby being disappointed in him, he couldn't let Cas turn into the broken human he'd seen. He took the beating Castiel gave him, knowing that it was worth it if he could keep Castiel how he was.

Then there was Sam's death and Castiel's return to Heaven, the betrayal with Crowley, Cas dying _again_ and purgatory... it seemed like there was always something to deal with, so that Dean never really had a chance to consider how his feelings for Castiel were morphing into something more than friendship. How his first thought in the morning was no longer just Sam, it was Sam and Castiel, and how he started to gravitate towards the angel whenever he was around.

When he eventually realised it, they were in their motel room. Sam had gone out to pick up lunch somewhere, and Dean was lounging on his bed watching Dr Sexy MD. Castiel had dropped by and Dean had grinned at him. Everything he'd never really had time to think about or openly repressed flooded through him as he looked at the angel. He'd been in love with Cas for so long, and he'd never even realised it. Or maybe some part of him had, and had been denying it. Either way, Dean was suddenly aware of these intense feelings that he shouldn't have.

He turned away from Castiel, his chest heavy with emotion, unable to look at the angel now he knew of his feelings.

"Dean." Castiel spoke softly, moving to the bed next to him, taking his hand. At the light touch, Dean looked up, his expression one of surprise. "Dean, you must know that I return your regard." His tone was gentle.

"You do?" Dean repeated, in surprise. "Wait, are you reading my mind?"

Castiel inclined his head, guiltily. "Your thoughts were … not quiet." He admitted, blushing. "You screamed it at me. I have been lost to you from the moment I laid a hand on your soul in Hell, Dean Winchester."

Dean smiled at him, and grabbing Castiel's backwards tie, pulled him in for a kiss.

It had been niggling in the back of his mind for some time, but the day Dean Winchester realised he was in love with Castiel, there was nothing else to focus on because that was the most important thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://diceandpokerchips.tumblr.com)


End file.
